Sukoshi Hebi
Personality: From a young age Kelly was brought up in a slightly strict household but that never bothered her to be kind, helpful, and nice to others, even her own family. Though as she grew up, at one point she got a bit cold shouldered to people, quiet, and slightly shy. Eventually she began to mature more and her emotions and personality settled their course, turning out to give her nice qualities like when she was younger about being helpful, kind, and nice, though if you disrespect her or her family she will not be afraid to show you her rough and tough side. Background: Born in Japan, Kelly grew up as a normal child of two loving parents Ayaka and Noboru. Her parents were both breed of snakes, though taking on human features instead of the reptile you always see slithering around the areas. Their baby came out with brown hair and golden eyes, which the hair color was passed from her father, the eye color from her father. Since the area they lived in had the same race of snakes, though a bit different in variety, everyone got a long for awhile. As a child Kelly was happy and cheery, though sometimes struggling with personality like every child did at first, but soon shown her colors. At an early age of ten Kelly was beginning to be trained by her father in the basics of fighting, while her mother taught her the basics of learning like reading, writing, math, and so forth. She got both pretty well, though her fighting and such was a bit weak at first. One night the rivaling area invaded their small town, and ran out the villagers, killing some of the other ones. Her family and her managed to escape from them. After traveling they finally found a nice town, slowly getting adapted to it and trying to get used to normal food. Eventually Kelly started going to Monster High at the appropriate age and began learning and meeting new faces. Though because of her shyness she has a harder time making friends. Physical Appearance: Since a young age she has had slightly pale skin, though not snowy white, which is the feature to many of her kind. She has short dark brown hair thats close to a black, golden eyes with pupils similar to a snakes, as well as sharp canines to eat tough food with. Her clothing as a child stayed simple with just a long gray shirt, pants, and shoes, but changed of course as she got older. Around her teen years she found her true colors, literally. Currently she wears a gray sleeveless shirt that has fishnetting at the top near the collar, as well as a pair of dark purple shorts, and black boots covering her feet. Adorning her body for accessories it consists of only a golden armband thats close to her bicep, that she had gotten from it being passed down to her; on her small hands she wears black fingerless gloves.For other physical features she is 4'8" in height, 132 lbs. and also has pointed ears like a elf or a vampire, but a little smaller. Relationships: Family: ''' Kelly lives with both of her parents near Monster High, her mother Ayaka, and her father Noboru. If it changes she'd most likely stay with her father, to much of her mothers displeasure. She has a good relationship with both her guardians, though shes more of a daddy's girl than a momma's girl. '''Friends: N/A 'Enemies: '''Of course Kelly tends to dislike people who are annoying, bullies, and just plain criminals. It wasn't much of a difference in a way as to where she lived, which was a little high in crime and the surrounding places hated one another. If she is bullied she'll usually stand up for herself unless she knows she can't be a match for them. Quotes: ''"Stop that! Put him down already!" "Come on, quit it that's special to me!" "But daddy!.." "You'll regret bringing my family into this, prepare for the serpant's power!" Category:Human Category:Females Category:Original Characters